Somehow We Always End Up Like This
by Avenging-Hobbits
Summary: Somehow, no matter how hard either of them try, without fail, Winry and Edward will end up flirting. So what if one's a superhero and the other a thief? My FMA Secret Santa 2015 gift for unum-alchemia, who wanted an Edwin AU. So I provided.


"Somehow we always end up like this, don't we?" Edward called out as he leapt across the space between rooftops as if it were nothing. With a practiced leap, and landing just a few feet behind him came Winry, doing her best to keep up with the surprisingly fast (and handsome) thief who was clutching the large diamond in his hand.

"Well, if someone wasn't so persistent, we might be able to actually have a proper conversation you know!" Winry called out, popping open her telescopic Eskrima stick and giving it a swipe at Edward's legs. Edward went sprawling forward for just a fraction of a second, before catching himself and rolling over, popping back onto his feet with practised ease. He spun around, the bright red of his uniform contrasting sharply with the navy blue of Winry's uniform.

"Oh come on, you know it's just because you like me," he shot back, quickly dodging another eskrima swipe, before grabbing it as it swung by again. Clutching it tightly, he gave it a yank, causing Winry's lithe frame to come flying towards his own, rather compact body. Winry let out a yelp mixed with a squeal as he grabbed her.

Winry found herself mere inches from Edward's shimmering gold eyes, which practically glowed from behind his black domino mask. Her own blue eyes quickly darted elsewhere, but she could feel her cheeks warming up.

"Oooh, is that a blush I'm seeing?" Edward snickered, an insufferably cocky grin spreading across his face.

"N-No!" Winry shot back, shoving herself out of Edward's grip and making a grab at the large diamond he held in his hand. "Now gimme the diamond, Pickpocket. You know it's not yours!"

Edward scoffed. "Oh, BlueBird, why do you have to be such a stick in the mud? It's not like they're gonna miss it! They're a jewelry store! They got dozens of them! Now come on," he gave the chain that the diamond was attached to a sharp yank, and Winry once more found herself tangled up in his arms. "Gimme a kiss?"

"Ewww, no!" Winry countered, shaking her head adimately, but feeling her blush return with a vengeance. "Heroes can't kiss villains!"

Edward's eyebrow cocked sharply. "Me? A villain? I robbed a jewelry store, Gearhead. Villains hold cities hostage."

"The law is the law, Short Stuff," Winry countered, her tone taking a smug aura as she saw the smirk vanish from Edward's face. "And I'm responsible for keeping it."

Edward glowered back at her, and Winry could practically hear his ego throwing a temper tantrum at her remark about his height. "That was really rude you know. Low blow."

Winry smiled smugly. "Well, maybe if you gave me a reason too, I'll take it back," she then leaned in close, whispering into his ear. "And maybe give you a little reward."

Edward's eyes darted down at the diamond, before looking back at Winry. "So….you're saying that you'll give me a kiss if I give you the diamond?"

Winry gave a nod mixed with a shrug. "Maybe...maybe not."

Edward's eyes narrowed. Winry's eyebrow arched playfully and she held up her open palm.

"Ugh….fine." Edward said, dropping the large rock into Winry's hand. Winry beamed, slipping it into a small compartment attached to her belt. She then grabbed Edward's cheeks and planted her lips directly on his.

She stifled a giggle as she felt Edward's entire body seized up in shock, and she could see his eyebrows practically fly off his face. For all the show he made for being a flirt, whenever moments like this happened, his face turned red as a tomato. Within a few seconds however, he was just as into the kiss as she was, and her hands roamed up to his shoulders, clutching him tightly. They pulled apart after a good minute, both with slightly reddish cheeks and panting breaths.

"That was...passionate…" Edward murmured, and Winry gave a nod.

"And guess what? I have one more little surprise." With a big smile on her face, Winry flicked the switch on the small device in her hand. There was a loud, sharp beeping for a few seconds before a small, dark blue piece of plastic that was on Edward's shoulder popped with a flash, and a wave of sticky goop exploded from the device, coating Edward from shoulder to toe in sticky adhesive and latching him to the large water tower that they'd ended up next to during their fight.

Edward's golden eyes narrowed, and while Winry could tell he was trying to be angry, his expression still betrayed a sense of glee.

"Well played, Gearhead." he looked down at his adhesive covered body. "You planted this silly putty charge while we were kissing, weren't you?"

Winry crossed her arms. "Yes indeed. Now," she lifted her wrist to her face theatrically, tapping a button on the small, wristwatch like device that she wore there. There was a brief crackle of static before a familiar deep voice responded.

"Hello?" Came Commissioner Roy Mustang's voice, and Winry smiled as she responded.

"Hello, Commissioner. Just want you to know that I managed to catch our little red friend."

"I told you, I'm not little!" Edward shot back, making his tone loud enough for Mustang to hear it on the other end of the communicator. "I'm fun sized!"

Winry gave him an unimpressed look before shaking her head. "Whatever makes you happy I suppose."

"Excellent work, BlueBird," Mustang replied via the communicator. "I'll send a devision over to pick up Pickpocket."

"Sure thing, Commissioner." Winry responded. "BlueBird out." with that, she pressed another button on the communicator, and it hung up. She then glanced down at the display showing the time.

"Well, I'd better be going. It's late, and Pinako promised steak for dinner, so," she leaned forward, giving Edward a peck on the cheek. "See you later, Edward."

And with that, she did a summersalt and leapt away to the next roof top, leaving a frustrated, blushing Edward behind.


End file.
